


Just Small Changes, Really

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing helps Google the best he can, Chase gets his children, Stacy ends up in paperwork hell, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Bing ends up 130ish years in the past thanks a magical accident caused by Bim and Marvin messing with magic. Bing works in the background to fix things and look after the other eogs and help Google as much as he can and ends up changing the future. Small changes DO make a difference. A VERY big difference.





	Just Small Changes, Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your android is dishwasher safe for ease of cleaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851853) by [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/pseuds/PoemIsDead), [therentistoodamnhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh). 
  * Inspired by [Everyone Has Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370447) by [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord). 

> Hello everyone, this is my newest story. I absolutely adore Jack and Mark. I've written a few stories about them and their egos but haven't been brave enough to post them. This is the 19th story I've written for about Markiplier and his egos.
> 
> I changed Google's timeline a little. He's been active for three years and the extensions two. It makes more sense if you read the story. This is the first in series. This story was mostly influenced by The Ego Manor by Doctor_Dicord as well as one other story that's mentioned at several points through the story. Both have been linked 
> 
> This is story was inspired by the entire Ego Manor series not just the first story but I can't link the series so I'll go with the first story even though it's not the first story I read. I think Story 68 was my first Ego Manor and I've been hooked ever since.
> 
> Edit 07/12/19: Gods, everyone, I'm sorry how horribly unedited this is. 
> 
> I have decided to give the Google extensions names. 
> 
> Google Blue - Ben  
Google Red - Ryan  
Google Green - Gabe  
Google Yellow - Oliver (I'm keeping that name)

Date: 04/09/19 - 07/09/19  
Time: 11:36 pm - 7:32 pm

Bing was going to strangle Marvin and Bim when he found himself 130 years in the past. It felt strange being more efficient than Google who, by this point had only been active around three human years and extensions for two human years. They were nowhere _near_ as effective, efficient and powerful as would be in 130 years. Bing helped Google as much as he could, taking on some of his responsibilities.

Nothing good ever happened when Google was overworked - driving himself ragged without anyone ever noticing. The other egos had come to rely on him without realising it, Bing used the knowledge he had gathered over the last 130 years to ensure things ran smoothly. He had long since memorised the egos schedules. He just worked in the background, much like Google, they really paid much attention to him 

Bing knew how to get the egos to do what he wanted after watching Dark work his particular brand of magic to get everyone to do what he wanted. He made sure to check on the Septic's. Helping here and there. Ensuring Stacy didn't _suddenly_ change visitation times on Chase. Hacking into her phone was far too easy. Honestly, humans put too much trust into those apps. 

He checked over any document Chase was given by Stacy to sign. He wasn't going to let Stacy turn Chase into a worse wreck than he already was. It didn't take much to get Chase to clean up his act and to put Stacy in paperwork hell. Chase ended up getting full custody of his children, Stacy was the one who had to fight for time with her children, not that he cared, he had never much liked her. 

By the time anyone realised something wasn't quite ... right about Bing so much had already changed.

Thanks to Bing, the Septic's and Iplier's started spending more time together. Things were running much smoother within a year and a half. It took them just as long to realise that something was off with Bing and just how much things had changed. A year and a half ago Dark and Anti couldn't stand being in the same room without threatening to kill each other, now they were getting along. 

The Iplier's and Septic's were sitting in the Manor's kitchen discussing Bing's change in behaviour after they had realised something was quite right about the way he was acting and had realised what was happening and were trying to figure out _how_ it happened when they heard the familiar sound of Bing's skateboard coming down the hallway.

Dark paused, fork halfway to his mouth and couldn't help but wonder when that sound had become so familiar. Bing jumped off his skateboard, kicking it up and setting it next to the door and walked into the kitchen with inhuman efficiency they didn't know he had. Dark blinked and exchanged a startled look with the other egos.

Since when had Bing been _that_ fluid. There had always been something slightly clunky about Bing, they knew he wasn't anywhere _near_ as efficient as Google was. Bing walked over to the fridge to get something to eat, pushing his yellowing and black sunglasses onto his head. Something Bing _never_ did because he was self-conscious about his eyes which were a dark yellow-orange instead of the bright yellow. 

Ryan grabbed Bing's arm, he was shocked at how strong Bing was when the younger android's arm flexed under Ryan's fingers. Ryan could tell Bing was stronger than him which should have been impossible. They were made of better and stronger material due the Google Office having more resources than Bing's. 

"Is something the matter?" Bing questioned despite knowing exactly what Ryan wanted. The egos were used to him being somewhat 'clunky' compared to Google. Over the last year and a half, Bing had slowly stopped pretending to be so clunky and faulty. He knew they would notice eventually. He had been trying to organise who got the studio at what times and had done it out of habit having done it many times in the past. 

It was only when he reached the fridge did he realised what he had done. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Bing?" Gabriel demanded, staring at Bing who opened his mouth to explain but paused, turning his head towards the door and sighing in... irritation at something, pinching the bridge of his nose as RJ and CJ come careening into the kitchen having somehow tripped over Bing's skateboard. 

Bing easily shrugged off Ryan's hold, to every egos shock, stopping his skateboard and grabbing the Jim's before they could hit their heads. It looked practised, but somehow wrong. Like someone else was meant to stop the Jim's from crashing when they run into the kitchen and tripped on Bing's skateboard. 

It had happened many times over the last year and a half; Bing helping Wilford with his show and preventing something bad from happening. It felt wrong like Bing wasn't meant to be the one helping Wilford or even be in the studio at all. A place he rarely stepped foot in until that incident. 

"What do you think you're doing? You've been told _hundreds_ of times not to run in the Manor. You could have ended up with a broken arm, fractured wrist, multiple cuts and bruises from the broken glass and the force of slamming into the counter and a cracked skull between you if I hadn't caught you. Be grateful you only have a mild case of whiplash," Bing snapped, glaring down at RJ and CJ

At that moment he sounded and looked every bit like Google when he was pushed too far. Ryan stared at the younger android, Bing easily broken his hold and stopped RJ and CJ from hurting themselves before Ryan had even _processed what was happening_ which shouldn't have been possible. They were stronger, faster and better than Bing so how had the default managed it.

"Sit down and don't move. Thanks to you idiots, I now have to stop Google from having a meltdown," Bing growled when he heard Ryan's secondary fans kick in and saw his eyes were a multi-coloured wheel of red, blue, yellow and green. He dumped RJ and CJ into their chairs, pulling a wire from his wrist and plugged it into the back of Ryan's neck and got the work stopping Google from crashing. 

It had been a long time since he had seen Google merge. It was a last-resort protocol, installed when Google upgraded into four units, preventing him from crashing. Whenever one of the units was experiencing too much sensory data, an overwhelming emotional response to something or they were in danger they would merge into a supercomputer in control of four bodies. 

Bing had only seen it a handful of times and it never meant anything good. The 'first' time he had seen it was when Beta (Google from another universe) had appeared in the Workshop. Google had been less than pleased and thoroughly unpleasant when he came to breakfast the next morning with Beta trailing behind him. 

Bing had only seen it a handful of times and it never meant anything good. The 'first' time he had seen it was when Beta had appeared in Google's workshop, Google had been _less_ than pleased and thoroughly unpleasant when he came to breakfast the next morning with Beta trailing behind him. Bing removed the cable from when he was sure the older (younger) android wasn't going to crash.

Google was shocked and confused, it soon pasted, however. He was in need of a software update. Bing set a reminder about Google needing an update so wouldn't forget. It seemed Google had been so busy he hadn't had the time to update. It was concerning that even with Bing's help Google was still too busy to do any of necessary regular update.

It made Bing wonder how ragged Google had been before Bing had started helping him. No one noticed how much Google _actually_ did because he made it look effortless and easy. 

"How the hell did you do that?" Chase exclaimed, finally getting over his shock, hoping his friend would give him a straight answer, unlike the other time's Chase, had asked how Bing had done something and the android would tell him he would 'find out later'. It seemed later had finally come. 

Chase exclaimed, finally getting over his shock, hoping his friend would give him a straight answer, unlike the other time's Chase had asked Bing how he did things. The android would tell him he would 'find out later'. It seemed later had finally come. Bing sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain everything. 

They already knew time travel was possible otherwise Wilford wouldn't have met Damien or Celine. Bing pulled a long cord from the pocket of his cargo pants and plugged it into an outlet, then into the back of his neck. He wasn't dangerously low on power but he _did_ need to top up his charge and it really _wouldn't_ be good if he were to collapse.

"I'm from the future. I'm only faster, stronger and more efficient than Google because I've been active longer. It doesn't, however, mean I'm better than him, it just _looks _like I am. Matthew smoothed over some of the ... bugs in my system. It's strange being faster, stronger and more efficient than Google but I've gotten used to it. 

I've had a _long_ time to gather information on you. All of you. I've been here for a year and a half and have managed to get _almost everything_ I wanted done, completed," Bing answered, briefly closing his eyes. He looked tired, leaning most of his weight against the counter behind him to stay standing. It was strange. 

Chase realised it looked so strange because Bing was always doing _something, _this was the first time they had seen him stop and rest which said a lot to how much he and Google did every day. He, unlike the other egos, knew Bing had been helping Google by taking on many of his responsibilities and yet the older android still looked exhausted even with the help.

It made Chase wonder just how much he truly did that they weren't aware of. 

"I don't have custody of my children in your future do I?" Chase questioned, he had always found Bing's insistence on reading all documents Stacy gave him strange but was thankful when Bing's paranoia prevented him from signing a document that would have severely limited his time with his children even though he had cleaned up his act on Bing's insistence that he wouldn't be setting a good example for his children.

"That future no longer exists, but no, you didn't. Had you signed that document you would've had _very_ limited visitation with your children, I've changed a _lot_ in the last year and a half. Some things will still happen the same way as they can't be changed but other things have changed," Bing replied, he squeaked when Chase dragged him into an unexpected hug. 

He laughed and wrapped his arms around Chase pleased he could keep the promise he had made to Chase. 

"What things have you changed and how did Matthew make you better than Google?" Jackie quired, leaning against Silver. The downright evil but very pleased and smug smile on Bing's face at the question was... unsettling in more ways than any of them were strictly comfortable with. Jackie got the impression Bing had them right where he wanted them. 

There was no way, a year and a half ago that Jackie, Chase, Marvin, Henrik, JJ or Anti would have been inside the manor without Anti and Dark getting into some sort of argument and threatening to maim and injure each other in various ways that usually gave Henrik and Dr Iplier headaches trying to fix. Their fights always left _something_ in need of medical attention. 

He had forced Dark and Anti to work out their problems with Mark and Sean. They were cordial and comfortable with each other, death threats were made in jest and everyone knew they would never actually go through with said threats. A year and a half ago Dark and Anti getting into an argument was cause for all the egos to run and prey everyone got out of there as quickly as possible. 

Bing had forced Dark and Anti to work out their problems with Matthew and Sean. They were cordial and comfortable with each other, death threats were made in jest and everyone knew they would never _actually_ go through with said threats. A year and a half ago a fight between Anti and Dark was cause for all the egos to get as far away from the Manor as possible and for everyone to prey they got out of there as possible.

And that everyone was still in one piece once Dark and Anti had finally worn themselves out.

Being caught in the middle of one of Dark and Anti's arguments were detrimental to the persons health and often left them spending a few days under the... tender mercies of either Dr Iplier or Henrik if they were particularly unlucky, and the argument had been bad enough the person would have to deal with both Henrik and Dr Iplier who usually weren't in the... best of moods after one of Dark and Anti's arguments.

The person best bet was to wait a few days if their injuries weren't serious until Henrik and Dr Iplier had calmed down before going to them, but knew they shouldn't wait too long otherwise they risk angering the two Doctors who were frankly terrifying when they were angry and everyone, even Dark was scared of them and knew better then to cross them when they were in a bad mood.

Anti had repeatedly told the Septics Dark was a cold, abusive, manipulative bastard who would only use them to get what he wanted, they had found he was the exact opposite. He _did_ manipulate people and there were times where he was unnecessarily cruel but he always apologised later when he realised what he'd done. 

The Septics were just as frustrated with Dark and Wilford as the Iplier egos were. It was clear they loved each other. The flirting was horrible (they made teenagers flirting with their first crush look more intelligent and less painful), Dark was as oblivious as a brick wall. It was pathetic. And frustrating, so _very_ frustrating. 

Bing had told them Damien was the one who was oblivious as a brick wall, not Dark. Henrik, Dr Iplier, Ed and Bim had contemplated locking them in a room together with some vodka and letting them sort out their problems. Bing had laughed and told them it wouldn't work, the knowing look in his eyes was disconcerting and would only result in a _very_ annoying Dark and a drunk Wilford much to their confusion.

Wilford was incredibly hard to get drunk. Dr Iplier had been _horrified_ when Bing told them Dark and Wilford's flirting wasn't _half_ as bad as could be. They eventually decided on putting money in a giant jar every time Wilford and Dark started flirting. When the jar was full they would take Matthew and Sean to dinner and a movie or other activity of their choosing.

"Matthew's upgrade allows me to keep up with Google. It was frustrating being so _slow _and not being able to help as much as I wanted. I'm not _better_ than Google, far from it. It only seems like it because I've been active for longer. As for the changes I made. Their small, insignificant things really," Bing shrugged like it was no big deal

"Wilford and Damien might be in charge of the day to day running of the Manor but Google's the one who _actually_ runs things. You don't notice because he makes things look so effortlessly easy and you've gotten used to him just _doing _things. You'll realise just how much he actually does one day," Bing answered laughing at the shocked looks on the egos face.

Jackie had no idea why Bing was so pleased with himself. Gods, they were so oblivious, so much so it took them meeting Beta and his 'brothers' to realise how much Google did for them. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so sad. They would be truly lost with Google. He kept _everything _running smoothly, letting Damien and Wilford worry about everyday problems

Google took care of everything else. Often working without expecting or getting a reward for all the hard work. He was so used to looking after them, that _was_ his function after wall. That changed after they met Beta and his 'brothers' and realised what Google actually _did_ for them. Bing hoped his younger self was managing. 

The Manor was a madhouse on the best of days but he loved it because it was his home and he wouldn't change anything for the world... well, maybe one or two things but every family had their disagreement and arguments over who cooked breakfast, did the dish, laundry got to use the stupid and whose turn it was to look after Chase's children.

"I've just been... helping him. Making sure things run smoother and working out any kinks I know become problems. Saves us a _lot_ of headaches and trouble in the future. He has enough on his plate. I've gathered a _lot_ of information on all of you, likely far more than you would wish me to have. Getting you to do what I wanted was ridiculously easy and you didn't even realise it" Bing stated.

His smug grin widened. They later found out the 'small changes' Bing made weren't as small as he'd made them think and had a bigger impact on the future then he or they realised, then again, maybe Bing _did_ know what he was doing and just made them _think_ what he was doing was unimportant so things wouldn't change. 

It was frankly scary how _good_ Bing was at getting them to do what he wanted. It wasn't surprising though. He _had_ spent 130 years observing Dark. He had no doubt learnt how to manipulate people without them even realising it, while Dark was good, Bing had turned it into an art form, helped along by his status as an android and being able to see peoples vitals.

None of them had realised what Bing was even doing. He knew _exactly_ where he wanted them and how to make sure they did what he wanted, without them even knowing it was happening. It was amazing to watch and thoroughly frightening how the person he was talking too didn't seem to realise what Bing was until long after Bing had gotten what he wanted from them. 

Whenever there was a problem Bing was there with a smile, something to drink and a solution to what the problem was, the egos didn't question how he did it. Bing had manipulated them into looking after themselves. There weren't as many accidents and everything was running much more smoothly. That hadn't realised until now because Bin was just _that_ good at what he did.

Dark stared at the clearly pleased android. Bin had done what he could only hope to do. He had to use Celine's headache-inducing powers to get people to do what he wanted. The scariest thing was if _this_ was what _Bing_ could do with the information he'd gathered on them, then what could _Google_ do with that information. 

"How much information _do_ you have on us?" Eric asked timidly, Bing sighed. He wanted to tare Derek apart for what he had done to Eric. Beta's 'owner' made Derek look like a saint which was saying something considering some of the things Derek had done over the years. Bing set a reminder in Google's server to request Derek get much longer and more painful death.

That bastard deserved nothing less. 

"More than enough to easily predict how you'll react and other information that you wouldn't find important," Bing answered, his eyes pulsed slowly, it was a disconcerting effect but something that often happened when the androids were charging. There was something unsettling about the knowing look in Bing's eyes. 

The knowledge that Bing already knew how they were going to react before they did was frightening. Just how much information did Bing and by extension Google? It would, however, explain how he seemed to _know_ when something was going to happen. They had quickly come to rely on Bing just as much, if not slightly more so then Google. 

"Wha-what kind of information? How long did it take for you to collect it?" Reynold's added, hoping Bing wouldn't get annoyed with all the questions. Bing tilted his head, there was something unnatural about the movement. Bing had always seemed more... human than Google but there was something scarily _inhuman_ about him now and it was exceedingly creepy.

"When you wake up, when and what you eat, your work schedule and _much_ more. I've had the 130 years I've been active to collect that information. It's only been a little under 5 and a half years in the human world. This place is outside of time. You_ can_ go to the past or future, you just have to think of when and where you want to go when you leave," Bing answered, his voice monotone and not at all human. 

A black box appeared in the middle of Bing's chest "UPDATE PENDING - 60 MINUTES," and "OKAY" and "CANCEL" under it. Bing's eyes flared brightly before the box disappeared and he slumped, leaning all of his weight on the counter drawing shaky breaths as he tried to cool his loudly wering core down. Gabe and Ryan shared an alarmed look. 

They had never had that happen. Ben always knew when they had an update pending and made sure they were ready. 

"I'm... due for a... systems... update," Bing stated in a monotone voice. 

"Bing? Are you alright?" Wilford questioned alarmed, he was fond of the young android. Hee had helped Wilford a great deal over the last 18 months. Wilford had problems with the technology in the stupid glitching thanks to his aura overloading it. Bing had easily fixed the problem and told him _why_ it kept happening. The android had also worked out a schedule for the stupid so everyone got time.

"I .. have... ... an.... up... date... pending," Bing replied, except it didn't sound like Bing. The disapproving look in his suddenly dark blue eyes made them feel like children caught with their hands caught in the cookie jar. It felt like he was looking into their souls. It was uncomfortable and disconcerting. Host shifted in his seat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in the kitchen. 

The disapproving look in his suddenly dark blue eyes made the egos feel like children caught doing something they shouldn't. It felt like he was staring into their soul. It was uncomfortable and disconcerting. Host shifted in his seat, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the kitchen much to Wilford and Dark's confusion.

"I wasn't aware it had gotten that bad," Host muttered but Wilford still heard him. Host only ever spoke in first person when he was truly shocked. The disapproving look in Bing's eyes lessened. Host shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared at the table. He opened his mouth to say something else but pursed his lips. 

Something stopped him from saying anything even though he clearly wanted to say something else.

"Google take him to your Office. Make sure he rests," Dark ordered, Google nodded - Gabriel and Oliver unplugged the cord from Bing's neck and took him to their Office though not before Bing told Dark to 'get his act together, Marcus was right, the flirting is pathetic'. Dark stared Bing wondering what the android was talking about.

Dark felt like he should know who Marcus was but he didn't. The name _did_ sound familiar. Somehow. The next week was hell. Google was overworked and stress and wishing Bing was functional. He had forgotten how much work he had before Bing started helping him. He had no idea how he had managed without help. 

When the younger version of Bing got back Google would give _him_ the help he needed, even though Bing hadn't actually helped him yet. Google slowly got used to the huge amount of information he had to process over the next 18 months with Bing's help. They didn't realise Bing had switched places with his younger self until Bing didn't jump of his skateboard in time to stop himself from crashing.

He would have, had Google not stopped him. 

They had no idea how this sky but adventurous bot (he, much like Chase put up an act when he was around others) could become the confident and outgoing android that had helped them a great deal over the last five and half years. Bing would sometimes say or do things that didn't make sense until later. 

They had no idea how this shy but adventurous bot (he, much like Chase put up a front when around others) could become the confident and outgoing android that had been helping them for the last five and a half years. Bing would sometimes say or do things that wouldn't make sense until later. He seemed to know what was going to happen in the future, much like Host.

Host found it absolutely hilarious for some strange reason but he wouldn't tell them the reason

* * *

**130 Years in the Future **

Bing grinned when he appeared in his room at the Manor and felt Dark's aura wrap around him. He'd missed it. Unlike Beta and his 'brothers', Bing found Dark's aura comforting, relaxing and pleasant. When he wasn't angry. Bing walked into the kitchen, gently ruffling Beta's hair and ignoring the way his chest tightened at the heartbreaking look on the younger droids face. 

He and his brothers had been staying with for a little under three weeks and were still getting used to the open affection everyone showed them. They respected him and his brothers. If Beta or his brother's told them not to do something or to stop what they were doing (not that they would thanks to the years of conditioning) then they would.

Bing knew it would take Beta and his brothers a long time to recover from the Bastard's repeated conditioning over the last 20 years but they were willing to help him. They weren't going to toss him aside just because he was battered and bruised and a little worse for wear. He wasn't a tool to them even though it was going to take them at _least_ 100 years to convince him what the Bastard had been wrong.

"Bing your back. Why didn't you tell us about _them_? The flirting with painful, so very _painful_," Anti complained, wrapping his arms around Bing's waist and resting his head on the android's shoulder, his other hand tangling in Beta's hair, gently dragging his sharp nails along Beta's skull. The blissed-out look on Beta's face was heartbreaking.

At least he was excepting the reward without complaint. Beta had been lead to believe he didn't deserve to feel good and the only sort of pleasure he ever got was when he had done something wrong. It had taken them the better part of a week to convince him and his 'brothers' that was wrong. They _did_ deserve to feel good. 

Matthew appearing in the kitchen freezing cold was the perfect opportunity to show them that they _did _deserve pleasure. 

"I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have changed anything," Bing answered, leaning against the Glitch. He connected to the Manor's server and let the information wash over him as Google greeted, the server seemed to run much smoother now that he was connected again. Not that Bing noticed. Bing grinned. It was good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> There done. I'll explain Beta more in my next story in the series. I just need a little time to short the story out as it's a LITTLE complicated. He's had a rough time though and makes Eric father look like a saint which is saying something because that man deserves to die in the most horrible ways. 
> 
> If you have read: Your Android Is Dishwasher Safe For Ease of Cleaning (this is the best title and I love it) then you should already know who Beta and his brothers are. I adore this story and have read it 7 or 8 times since finding and reading it on Friday night.
> 
> EDIT 08/09/19: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this story up. It's six handwritten pages. I'm also adding in information to flesh the story out more. It took me two days to handwrite and another two days to transfer. 
> 
> Over 2 days it's taken 6 hours and 29 minutes to transfer this story onto my computer and edit, adding in information. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this finished. I will be going into the aftermath of Bing's changes in another story. 
> 
> I have a few other stories I'm going to add to this series, it's just a matter of getting them transferred, edited and uploaded. Please comment and tell me what you think and thank you to those who read this story before it was even completed.


End file.
